Starts With Goodbye
by blueyebeauty15
Summary: Sequel to If You Knew Me & When You Say Nothing At All....Something happens and Sakura has to say goodbye. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!


Sakura sat there with her three-year-old daughter in her arms waiting for her husband to call. The house was quiet and cold while her husband, Sasuke, wasn't home. He was away on a secret mission that he wouldn't tell her about. Their three-year-old daughter, Kisa, was like her mother's twin. She had the same face and eyes as her mother, though the only difference was she had dark hair like her father's that was to her shoulders. The phone rang and her daughter yelled, "Yay! Daddy! Daddy!" Sakura laughed but hushed her so she could hear Sasuke while she was on the phone. Sakura answered the phone and in a sweet voice she said, "Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Sakura Uchiha?" Sakura frowned when she didn't recognize Sasuke's voice. Sakura put Kisa on the couch, and made her way to the kitchen.

"Yes, this is Mrs. Uchiha. Why? Is something wrong with Sasuke-kun? Is he hurt?"

"I'm sorry miss, but Sasuke Uchiha's mission was to go after a very dangerous and powerful man and kill him. Sasuke did find and kill the man, but…I'm sorry to say this miss, but your husband is dead.

_I was sitting on my doorstep  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand.  
But I knew I had to do it and you wouldn't understand.   
So hard to see myself without you.  
I felt a piece of my heart break_

Sakura gasped when she heard the man's word. She didn't want to believe him but there was a sob in her throat before she said, "N-no…y-you're wrong. Sasuke-kun's not dead. He can't be. His only child is only three years old, she needs her daddy…a-and you don't know Sasuke like I do…he's very strong he…" but the man cut her off.

"Mrs. Uchiha…I'm sorry…but your husband is dead…there was nothing we could…" She couldn't listen to that anymore. She hung up and dropped the phone, and fell to her knees and cried the hardest she ever had. She couldn't believe it. Sasuke Uchiha was actually dead…the man she loved was gone…never to be seen again. He'll never hold her, kiss her, hug her, make her feel loved. He'll never love and care for his little girl that he loved so much…_Oh God…Kisa…what am I going to tell her?_ Just as she thought that, the door to the kitchen was opened and Kisa walked in. Sakura wiped her face to try and hide the tears, but Kisa had already seen them. "Mommy? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sakura wiped the rest of her tears away and brought Kisa into her arms and held her there before she made Kisa look at her, "Sweetie…I'm sorry but Daddy want be coming home." There was a confused look in Kisa's eyes, but she let her mommy continue speaking. "Daddy's gone to Heaven, but he'll always be right here with us no matter where he is. Remember, Kisa, that Daddy will always be right here," Sakura put a hand over her heart and Kisa's, "in our hearts."

_But when your standing at a crossroad  
There's a choice you gotta make_

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry  
and let go of some things I'd love to give to the other side  
I guess it's gonna break me down  
The only way I try to fly.  
It's said that sometimes moving on when the rest of your life starts with goodbye._

The next day she went to the Hokage to make Funeral arrangements. She wasn't quite sure what brought her out of bed that morning because she didn't want to get up and do what she knew she had to do. She didn't want to let go of Sasuke, but she knew that she had to. What made it worse was telling the hokage, Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke's best friend. But before she knew it she found herself crying on Naruto's shoulder while he cried himself. She had brought Kisa along with her, and asked Naruto, Kisa's godfather, to watch Kisa that day while Sakura took care of some things.

She met the man that called her last night. He never told her who he was, but she guessed when she recognized his voice. Him and some other men were carrying Sasuke on a stretcher. They stopped when she walked up to them. She stared at his face when she realized that even though he looked a little cut up and bruised, he looked peaceful. It didn't really surprise her in a way; in fact she was happy that he was peaceful when he died. _All he ever wanted was to avenge his clan and to start over his clan. We fell in love and had a beautiful daughter. That's all he ever wanted. _Even though she wanted to be happy that Sasuke died happy, she couldn't. Before she could stop it, another sob escape her throat. She turned away from the men so they wouldn't see her cry, but she heard the same man she recognized earlier direct the men, who were carrying Sasuke, to the place where Sasuke would lay until the funeral. She heard footsteps walking away, but she knew the man who had spoke to the others was still behind her. She felt him lightly touch her shoulder, "Mrs. Uchiha? Is there somewhere or someone I can take you to?" Before she passed out she said, "Home."

_I know there's a blue horizon somewhere up ahead just waiting for me   
But getting there means leaving things behind.  
Sometimes life's so bitter-sweet.  
_

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry  
and let go of some things I'd love to give to the other side  
I guess it's gonna break me down_  
_The only way I try to fly.  
It's said that sometimes moving on when the rest of your life starts with goodbye_.

When Sakura opened her eyes the man wasn't there, but instead Ino Yamanaka, her best friend, was there with her. She let Ino tend to her for a while until she told Ino to go home and rest. Ino was a little hesitant, but she did leave after Sakura promised to call her in the morning and that she'll try to get some sleep at night. Not long after Ino left, Naruto called to check up on her, and to tell her that he'll let Kisa stay at his house for that night. She got out of bed when she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep and went to sit on the couch. She stared at the stereo for a while until finally she put on their song, When You Say Nothing At All, and sat backed down on the couch. She closed her eyes and tried to remember every moment she had with him. She remembered their wedding day, and wedding night. She remembered when she first found out she was pregnant with Kisa and how happy they were, and what joy they felt when Kisa was born. When the song ended she cried some more. She wasn't ready to let go. "Why? Why Sasuke? Why did you have to die? We still had so much ahead of us, and I love you so much! IT ISNT FAIR! You promised…you promised that we would spend the rest of our lives together! YOU PROMISED ME! WHY? You weren't supposed to die yet, you weren't supposed to leave. How could you leave Kisa and me? I NEED YOU HERE WITH ME! DAMMIT! I miss you so much, I want you here with me, and Kisa…she needs you! How am I going to be good parent without you? What if she hates me when she gets older? I need you, Sasuke! Life's not fair." She cried and cried until she fell asleep. Though that night, in her dreams, she had one more moment with Sasuke, and Kisa was with them too. For one last moment they were a family.

_Time heals the wounds that you fell some how, right now._

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry  
and let go of some things I'd love to give to the other side  
I guess it's gonna break me down  
The only way I try to fly.  
It's said that sometimes moving on when the rest of your life starts with goodbye._

The day of the funeral Sakura was the last person to leave the grave sight. She had Kisa in her arms, while her baby cried because she wanted her daddy. Though Sakura cried so many times, all that she could so she just remain standing in front of the stone that said, _Sasuke Uchiha, a loving father and husband, a wonderful friend, and one of the bravest of ninjas. He'll always be in our hearts._ She stared at that stone for so long, not wanting to leave its side, but she knew that Sasuke was still and always be in her heart. She knew she would always remember the love and memories that they shared.

"I'll always love you, Sasuke. Goodbye."

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry  
and let go of some things I'd love to give to the other side__   
__I guess it's gonna break me down  
The only way I try to fly.  
It's said that sometimes moving on when the rest of your life starts with goodbye._


End file.
